makinghistorygamefandomcom-20200214-history
The Politics of Appeasement
Start Date: September 1st, 1938 End Date: March 30th, 1939 1 year before World War II Triumphant after Anschluss with Austria, Germany has begun threatening Czechoslovakia. The justification? Self-determination for ethnic Germans in the Sudetenland. Its survival at stake, Czechoslovakia has sought foreign support. France and the USSR have strong relationships with Czechoslovakia, but have been hesitant to guarantee full military support against Germany, with France wary of conflict and the Soviets unwilling to fight alone. The United Kingdom could tip the balance, but Britain hasn't wanted to repeat the mistakes that led to the Great War. Will Europe come to Czechoslovakia's aid? Can Germany be restrained? Historical Comparison By spring 1939, few in Europe have any illusions about a peaceful future. The Munich Agreement of September 29, 1938 was supposed to guarantee "peace in our time." Euphoria billowed through Britain and France. But instead of being a diplomatic triumph, Munich was an appeasement that played right into the hands of the Nazi dictator. Leaders in London and Paris thought giving the Sudetenland to Germany would satisfy its ambitions. They were wrong. A few months later Germany swallowed the rest of Czechoslovakia. Munich convinced Germany that the West was unwilling - or unable - to halt German expansion. Faced with unending aggression, France and Britain must take action, and soon; the German military machine's next likely target is Poland. Without the Soviet Union, though, Britain and France can offer little more than words to Warsaw. From Spain, where vacillation and distrust of the Republican government led to a Fascist triumph, to Munich, where lack of preparedness and self-deception about Germany's motives sacrificed the Czech democracy to Nazi ambitions, the track record of London and Paris over the past year has been dismal. Yet there are signs of hope. In Britain and France, the people are awaking to the German threat, and support for stronger measures is growing. The USSR, while aloof, still stands as a possible counter to Berlin's greed. As the spring arrives, tension hangs thick over the world. Europe teeters on the brink, with the next move up to Germany. Key Countries Czechoslovakia You are president of Czechoslovakia, a nation in peril. After the Great War, Czechoslovakia was born from shards of the Austro-Hungarian Empire. Millions of Czechs and Slovaks live within your borders. However, 1/3 of your population belongs to other ethnic groups - over 3 million Germans in the Sudetenland and close to a million Hungarians and Poles in the east. By annexing Austria, Germany surrounded Czechoslovakia's western flank. Now the Nazis want to add your nation to the Third Reich. Germany demands "independence" for oppressed Sudeten Germans. You see through the pretense, but what can you do? Your modest army is strong, but cannot stop a German invasion alone. France and the Soviet Union are treaty-bound to defend Czechoslovakia. Will they fulfill their obligations? Can you convince Britain to join them? Do you dare resist Germany if they do not? If you lose the Sudetenland, you lose border fortifications against Germany. How can you guarantee Czechoslovakia's survival? France Focused on domestic turmoil, France did little in 1935 when Germany resumed conscription. You have paid for that neglect. Germany has rearmed its military, reoccupied the Rhineland, and annexed Austria. Now Germany has demanded liberation for ethnic Germans in the Czechoslovakian Sudetenland. If Czechoslovakia does not turn over the Sudetenland, Germany threatens to attack. How will you respond to this crisis? With a policy of collective security, France has developed relationships throughout Europe. These friendships were primarily to defend France - not anyone else. Supporting Czechoslovakia would be unpopular at home, as the French still carry wounds from the Great War. France might be safer with Britain at its side, but what do the British want? Will making concessions to Germany - at Czechoslovakia's expense - satisfy Nazi ambitions? Can France contain Germany? Germany Sieg Heil! In the past few years, Germany has built the finest army and air force in the world. Remilitarization of the Rhineland and Anschluss with Austria have strengthened your nation. You have bigger plans. Lebensraum (living room) for your people. Resources for your factories. Dominance over Europe. For your next step, you've decided to conquer Czechoslovakia. The official justification for attack? Three million ethnic Germans in the Sudetenland. They deserve self-determination! Can you stage a lightning-fast military campaign? What if European powers oppose you? Czechoslovakia does have strong friendships with France and the USSR. Will Germany listen to diplomatic entreaties? Or prepare for a bigger fight? Italy Italy has dreamed of recapturing the glory of ancient Rome and of forging a new Italian empire in Africa, the Mediterranean, and the Balkans. International alignments have been shifting. Germany was a rival until 1934, but mutual support of the Nationalists in the Spanish Civil War brought you together, while Italy's conquest of Ethiopia weakened relations with old allies France and Britain. You supported Germany's annexation of Austria in 1936, but German designs on Czechoslovakia seem riskier, and more likely to lead to war. Following Italian successes in Ethiopia and Spain, your forces need time to rebuild. Do you stand by Germany? What happens to the balance of power in central Europe if the Germans absorb Czechoslovakia? What will it mean for Italy? United Kingdom While Britain focused on recovery from economic depression, Nazi Germany grew powerful and ambitious. You did little when Germany remilitarized the Rhineland and annexed Austria. Now Germany has demanded freedom for ethnic Germans in Czechoslovakia's Sudetenland. Is this a claim for self-determination or an act of Nazi aggression? France and the USSR have considered defending Czechoslovakia. They want Britain to stand with them. What will you do? You remember the mistakes of 1914, when a dispute in a distant corner of Europe snowballed into war. Is Britain willing to sacrifice her soldiers to defend Czechoslovakia's borders? USSR Rabid in its hatred of Communism, Germany has been a danger to the USSR. To contain Germany, you have developed relationships with France and Czechoslovakia. This crisis over the Czechoslovakian Sudetenland will test them. What if France refuses to support the Czechoslovaks? Defending Czechoslovakia alone would be difficult, as the USSR does not share borders with Czechoslovakia or Germany. What about the United Kingdom? So far, Britain has refused to ally with the USSR. In fact, you have long suspected that Western democracies would be happy to see German aggression focus on the USSR. You've wanted to help Czechoslovakia, but protecting the Soviet state is your priority.